Cauchemars
by Lion01
Summary: Korra et Asami ont toutes les deux eu des problèmes de sommeil. Les cauchemars les embêtent beaucoup. Mais finalement, elles apprennent qu'elles ne peuvent que dormir mieux quand elles sont ensemble.


**A/N : Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**

 **Disons que le thème que j'ai utilisé, soit les cauchemars, n'est pas très joyeux.** _ **Mais**_ **c'est pas pour autant si terrible que le premier là, où j'ai mis de l'Angst. Enfin, le dernier que j'ai publié xD Moi, je l'aime bien, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. En fait, ce sont de petits extraits de vie.**

 **Défi** **: Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Thème** **: Sleep (Dormir/Sommeil)**

 **Relation** **: Korra/Asami**

 **Personnages** **: Korra, Asami (Zaheer, Amon, Hiroshi, Yasuko Sato)**

 **Genre** **: Hurt/comfort, Fluff (léger)**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Mots** **: 1,8k**

 **Traduction de l'anglais** **:** _ **Nightmares**_ **de Lion01**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout au long de sa vie, Asami eut beaucoup de problèmes pour dormir.

Cela a tout d'abord commencé quand elle était une petite fille. Cela a tout d'abord commencé quand sa mère mourut.

« Maman ! S'il te plait, ne pars pas ! Je t'aime, maman ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Malgré les appels d'Asami, sa mère se tourna vers les flammes, qui l'engloutirent. Elle disparut, et la petite fille tomba à ses genoux, ses jambes disparaissant peu à peu.

« Maman ! Maman ! » cria-t-elle, sa petite voix se cassant, des larmes inondant son visage, son cœur brisé.

« Maman ! » cria encore Asami, totalement réveillée cette fois.

Sa mère n'était plus là. Elle était partie, elle le savait. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Les maitres du Feu, ils l'avaient tuée. Elle était seule… Enfin, pas totalement seule ; elle avait son père, mais son père n'était pas à la maison. Son père travaillait beaucoup… il n'était pas là souvent.

Donc, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était seule, terriblement seule, sans personne pour l'aider à se rendormir pendant ces longues nuits remplies de cauchemars. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que ça s'arrête.

Mais ça ne s'arrêterait pas avant des années…

* * *

Tout au long de sa vie, Korra eut beaucoup de problèmes pour dormir.

Cela a tout d'abord commencé pendant son adolescence. Avant ça, elle était protégée dans camp du Lotus Blanc et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais alors, elle arriva à Republic City, et tout changea. Son monde entier changea, et Amon arriva. Elle ressentit une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle ressentit une peur qui la réveilla pendant la nuit.

« Non ! Pas ma maitrise !

\- Tu perdras tout. Tu n'es rien. »

Et sur ce, il mit son pouce sur sa tête.

Korra se réveilla, tremblante, transpirante, effrayée. C'était juste un rêve, essaya-t-elle de garder en tête. Rien de tel n'allait lui arriver, jamais. Elle était l'Avatar ! Personne ne pouvait lui faire ça. Elle ne laisserait jamais cela l'atteindre. Elle était l'être le plus puissant du monde, elle n'était pas censée être effrayée. Elle ne devrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

* * *

Finalement, Asami devint une belle jeune femme. Ses cauchemars devinrent très rares. Certes, ils pouvaient revenir quand elle était effrayée, quand elle ne se sentait pas bien, quand elle avait besoin de sa mère et qu'elle n'était pas là.

Pourtant, ils revinrent vraiment le jour où son père essaya de la tuer. Elle avait eu quelques cauchemars depuis sa trahison, mais ceux-ci étaient terrifiants.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Comment peux-tu ?

\- Tu n'es rien pour moi, Asami ! Tu m'as trahi, tu as trahi ta mère ! Et pour cela, tu mérites la mort !

\- Papa ! »

Mais la main du mecatank ne s'arrêta pas, elle frappa le verre, qui tomba sur Asami. Elle le sentit la couper comme si c'était du feu et la noyant comme si c'était du feu. Et ça ne s'arrêta pas, ça percuta sa poitrine faisant naitre une grande douleur.

« Papa ! » cria Asami dans la réalité.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était toujours là, mais ce n'était pas à cause d'une géante main métallique qui l'avait transpercée. Son père était en prison, mais c'était comme s'il était mort pour elle. Le fait qu'il était en vie était en fait plus douloureux que s'il était mort.

Korra mûrit, devint un jeune Avatar puissant, fort et complet. Les cauchemars d'Amon étaient partis. Les cauchemars d'Unalaq et Vaatu ne restèrent pas longtemps. Mais Zaheer la hanta pendant très longtemps. Son souffle fut soudainement pris, ses jambes étaient inutiles, le poison brulait ses membres.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Pourtant, c'était comme si Zaheer pouvait lire dans son esprit.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Korra. Le monde n'a plus besoin de toi. L'Avatar n'apporte pas l'équilibre, tu apportes des conflits. Et pour ça, tu dois mourir ! »

Une sphère d'air enveloppa sa tête, ses membres étaient lourds du poison brulant à l'intérieur d'eux, son cœur battait étrangement et menaçait de s'arrêter.

« Zaheer ! » hurla Korra dans la réalité.

Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais c'était comme si elle était collée à son lit. Elle était faible. Elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir. Et elle pleura. Elle pleura d'être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, détestant cela, se détestant. Ses sanglots furent dégagés, comme toujours, par une main douce. Elle était toujours là…

« Korra… Ça va aller, Korra. C'est fini. C'était juste un rêve, essaya de rassurer la voix.

\- Asami, murmura Korra, comme si le nom pouvait la sauver d'une quelconque façon. Asami…

\- Je suis là, Korra. Ça va aller, c'est fini. Je suis là et je ne partirai pas. Je suis là pour toi. »

Korra apprécia la caresse de son visage, souhaitant que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Dans ces moments, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ça semblait juste vrai. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Jamais. Et ce fut ce qu'elle dit.

Asami vint à son lit, sous les couvertures avec elle, continuant de la caresser, de la rassurer. Elle murmura :

« Je serai toujours là, Korra. Je ne partirai jamais. Jamais. »

Mais Korra fut celle qui partit, laissant Asami seule, encore une fois.

* * *

Le sommeil devint rare pour Asami. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Quand elle dormait, ça lui rappelait sa solitude, son père en prison, et Korra qui était si loin.

Alors, son bureau était suffisant pour dormir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Enfin, elle ne le faisait pas trop souvent, parce que son corps protestait.

De plus, ses amis n'aimaient pas qu'elle le fasse, ainsi que ses employés. La grand-mère de Mako s'assurait qu'elle dormait au manoir au moins trois fois par semaine et n'hésitait jamais à réprimander Asami quand elle en avait besoin. Alors, le PDG fit un effort.

Cependant, dormir dans son grand lit la faisait se sentir seule, quelque chose lui manquait. Et elle savait que le quelque chose était Korra. Même si elle aurait préféré que son amie ne les ait pas, les cauchemars de Korra lui manquaient, comme être là pour elle. Korra lui manquait simplement et énormément. La Korra brisée, ou juste Korra, ou n'importe quelle version de Korra, elle s'en fichait ; mais Korra lui manquait.

Elle n'avait rien d'elle… Korra était là, et pourtant, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Quand elle reçut la première lettre que Korra ne lui ait jamais envoyé, Asami la garda en dessous de son coussin. Elle l'aidait à dormir. Elle la relut beaucoup, beaucoup de fois. Pendant un certain temps, elle la relut même chaque nuit pour trouver le sommeil.

Et une fois, elle alla à l'Île du Temple de l'Air. Elle dût rester la nuit parce qu'aucun ferry ne pouvait la ramener à Republic City. Elle resta dans la chambre de Korra. Parfois, c'était comme si elle pouvait jurer qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum, sa présence… Mais c'était tellement vide en même temps. Asami s'allongea sur le lit, le corps à côté d'elle et sa chaleur lui manquant. Elle se recroquevilla autour de l'oreiller, il sentait comme elle. C'était captivant, destructeur aussi…

Asami pleura presque cette fois. Elle pleura presque dans l'oreiller. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle devait être forte, ne pas laisser sa présence absente la détruire. Et elle voulait garder l'oreiller comme ça, avec son parfum, avec une partie de Korra.

Elle le prit chez elle. Elle prit l'oreiller. Et chaque nuit, elle le serrerait très fort, comme si elle étreignait Korra, la rassurait, l'aimait.

De cette façon, elle trouva un peu de sommeil de nouveau. Mais elle craignait de ne pouvoir se remettre que lorsque Korra reviendrait, mais quand ?

* * *

Pour Korra, les cauchemars ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils étaient toujours là. Ils étaient toujours durs, trop durs, pires.

Cette fois, elle n'avait personne pour l'aider. Certes, ses parents étaient là, mais ils n'étaient pas elle. Ils n'étaient pas Asami. Asami avait cette façon de la calmer. Le fait qu'elle soit là était en lui-même un extraordinaire sentiment de réconfort et presque de tranquillité. Presque.

Mais Asami n'était pas là, et Korra était seule. Elle se battait seule, luttait seule, et perdait seule. Elle ne pouvait la trouver nulle part.

Ou peut-être, elle pouvait trouver un peu d'Asami dans ses lettres. Mais les lettres n'étaient pas un corps chaud contre le sien, une main caressant son visage gentiment, sa douce voix… Il n'y avait rien de ça. Et son amie lui manquait, terriblement.

Et un jour, elle décida de retourner à Republic City. Le voyage était long, plus long qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Il semblait qu'elle avait besoin de grandir un peu avant d'atteindre sa destination finale. Et elle grandirait seule, sans cette aimante femme à côté d'elle…

* * *

« Papa ! cria Asami.

\- Asami… Asami, ça va aller. Réveille-toi… C'est juste un rêve…

\- Korra, dit Asami, ouvrant ses yeux sur sa belle amie.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici, dit Korra répétant les mêmes mots qu'Asami avait répétés tant de fois. »

Asami étreignit Korra, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Bonne chose, parce que Korra ne voulait pas partir.

« Un cauchemar sur ton père encore une fois ? »

Le PDG opina du chef.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es réveillée ? Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée en criant ?

\- Non, j'étais déjà réveillée…

\- Kuvira ?

\- Non, toi. »

Korra fit face à Asami, qui ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait pas essayé de tuer Korra… Son froncement de sourcil fit continuer le jeune Avatar :

« Je pensais que tu allais mourir, Asami. J'ai pensé que tu n'en réchapperais pas. Je suis désolée pour ton père… mais j'ai pensé qu'il allait t'arriver la même chose…

\- Je sais… »

Asami baissa sa tête et embrassa la tête de Korra.

« Rendormons-nous. Tant que nous sommes l'une avec l'autre, les cauchemars ne gagneront jamais. »

Elles s'allongèrent sur le sol et Asami étreignit Korra fermement. Son cauchemar, son père se faisant tuer, était toujours agrippé à son ventre. Seul Korra étant là l'empêchait de pleurer, de se sentir désespérée.

Le sentiment chaud qu'elle lui donnait était assez pour qu'elle se rendorme après quelques minutes.

Korra avait raison. Tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, aucun cauchemar ne les atteindrait. Parce que l'amour qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre pouvait les chasser, pouvait les faire disparaitre, être plus supportables. C'était ce que l'amour faisait ; ça n'illuminait pas simplement leurs journées, mais aussi leurs nuits et leur donnait un sommeil tranquille.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on en pense ? Petite review pour Lion ?**

 **Le prochain OS est… déjà, ce n'est pas un OS xD Pour ceux qui me connaissent, ça dérape avec moi, on le sait bien. Mais ce que je voulais vraiment dire c'est que ça vaut surement le coup que vous jetiez un coup d'œil, étant donné que c'est vraiment le préféré des anglophones ! Et j'avoue que je l'aime plutôt bien, c'est pour ça que je vais le continuer ) M'enfin, on en reparle plus tard !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


End file.
